


Present Tense

by ArgylePirateWD



Category: Forever (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/pseuds/ArgylePirateWD
Summary: "You've been shot, stabbed, blown to pieces, and killed in every other way a person can imagineandsome they can't, and you can't even handle me cleaning you up after a damn bike wreck?"
Relationships: Abe Morgan & Henry Morgan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Present Tense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [athenasdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenasdragon/gifts).



> Written for a [Tumblr ask meme.](https://argylepiratewd.tumblr.com/post/624198541888389120/whumpbox-gentle-things-send-a-number-get-a)
> 
> athenasdragon asked for _Can I get a #8 whump for Forever, or for any other pairing of your choice?_ 8 is _patching them up_.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud!" Abe huffed and yanked Henry's arm straight, after Henry yelped and jerked away for the thousandth time. "You've been shot, stabbed, blown to pieces, and killed in every other way a person can imagine _and_ some they can't, and you can't even handle me cleaning you up after a damn bike wreck?"

"Those pains are in the past." Henry freed himself from Abe's grasp again, giving him a wounded look, and held his bloodied arm to his chest, guarding it with the other. Yes, the deep, ugly gashes running over his forearm needed to be cleaned and bandaged, but surely he'd taught his son a bit about being gentle when tending to injuries—hadn't he? "This one's new and fresh and in the present, and it's quite painful."

Abe rolled his eyes, and muttered, "You big baby." Then, he held out his hand. "Give me your arm, Henry."

"Abe..."

"You're the one who said no to the drugs, the lidocaine." Abe opened and closed his fist, motioning for Henry to give in. With what was likely an act of immaturity utterly unbecoming of a man of his age, Henry held on tighter to his arm, not caring that he was getting blood on his waistcoat and shirt. "Give me your arm, Henry."

"Abraham..."

" _Henry..._ " Abe's glare deepened. "Give me your arm."

Henry heaved a sigh. His son was somehow more stubborn than he'd ever be, and there was no arguing with him when he got that particular look on his face. Of course there wasn't. Abe learned it from Abigail. "Will you be a tad bit more gentle this time?"

"Gentle as a kitten, Pops. Promise."

"Very well, then." Henry let go of his arm, and held it out for Abe to resume cleaning it...and promptly yanked it back again at another swipe of the washcloth.


End file.
